


Folie

by Sidile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dehumanization, Frontotemporal Dementia, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidile/pseuds/Sidile
Summary: She forgot about him. It. She was married. Lived a happy life. Then it came. When did it appear?She didn’t know. But. Sometimes. She thought.What did she said?What did she do?





	Folie

Screaming. Loud. Louder. And louder. And louder. Louder. Louder. LOUDER.

He couldn’t. Couldn’t hear her. Anymore. Her screams. Her anger. Her insanity. Never from pain.

His hears always felt like a needle pierced them. He hated needles.

She fears for her life. Not because of the sickness. She wasn’t aware of it anymore.

She fears. Because of The Thing. The Thing always at her side. Demonic smiles. Blood tears.

Pain filled screams. Not hers.

Its.

_Our son._

She forgot about him. It. She was married. Lived a happy life. Then it came. When did it appear?

She didn’t know. But. Sometimes. She thought.

Chest constricting.

Sadness. Fear. Horror.

What did she said?

What did she do?

Smile.

Happiness. Maybe? Hope. Definitely.

He was -

Blood. Fear. Loss.

The Thing. It was here to kill her. She knew it. SHE KNEW!

_Ten years Old._

Confusion. Shaking head. Clearing head.

_Help me!_

Sound. Sniffing. Tears. Turning body.

Anger. Rage.

(Flight or fight?)

(Fight. Always fight. Make it suffer. Like it was her.)

_Looking at me!_

Body falling. One top. One bottom.

_Mom! Please Mom!_

Blood tears. Amber eyes. No. Black. Void.

NO!

He hurts. Always hurts.

Breath. Water. Stop. Wait. Long. Too long. Can’t. Too much. Breath.

_Feel like your head is exploding._

Burning lungs. Split lips. Bruises. Everywhere. Nails marks. Everywhere. Broken Bones. Everytime.

Scars.

(From what? He forgot. On his back. Don’t look, don’t know, don’t want)

_( - ignore the problem in hope that it goes away.)_

Running. Running. Faster. Panting. Trying to breath. Panic.

One feet. Another one. Again and again and again.

Pulled hair. Falling body. (And again) Screaming. (And again) Rage. (And again) Hurt. (And again)

_Stop looking at me!_

Mindless. Fear. Rage. Screams. One young. One insane.

Why? Why? Why, why, why, whywhywhywhywhy - WHY?!

Howling. (Screams)

Far. (Woods)

Far away. (Dying)

Silence. (Burning)

_Stiles?_

Tears. Confusion. What? Who? Why?

He couldn't. Couldn't. Anymore. Please, stop it. Stop it. _STOP IT!_

_I’m sorry._

_I love you._

_Little mischief._

_Make it stop._

_Please._

_STOP IT._

_(He's ten years Old!)_

_(He’s trying to kill me!)_

_(Mom! Please Mom!)_

_(Make it stop)_

The Thing. Trying - Kill - Her. SHE KNEW!

Storm. Car crash.

_Go. Or you will never see her again._

(Believe. You have to believe. You just need to believe! Really, really hard!

It will work. Always. I promise.)

Believing. He didn’t. He choose. He stayed.

(Believing. He did. Really did. It didn’t work. He stopped. He forgot.)

_You still don’t believe._

_Mom would have believed me._

Screams. Tears. Rain.

(He hated needles.)

Air. Breath in. Breath out.

_STOP IT!_

Flight. Fight.

Screaming. Like always.

The Thing. At her side. Like always.

Air. Needle. Pushing in.

_\- to kill me!_

Silence. Almost. A Sound. The same. Always. Never beeping.

Tears.

Screaming. Pain. Soul shattering pain. _No! Please, no!!_

(Chaos.) Pain. (Strife.) _Stiles?_

Why? Why them?

_Pain_

_Chaos_

_Strife_

A dad. Running.

A son. Still.

Tears.

  
_He was there when she died..._

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I hadn't slept and my mind came up with this. Generally I don't post what I write, but I have this urge to do it. So here it his.  
> English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for typos and such. Also, this is not really edited. And I normaly don't write like that. Yep. No idea what I did.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
